


The time where wally got heelys

by Superherolover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, oblivious wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherolover/pseuds/Superherolover
Summary: So I saw a post on Tumblr about wally getting a pair of heelys and asked if I could write this. They said yes so I'll just leave this here.Thanks for reading!3rd person perspective.





	The time where wally got heelys

A car horn honked and wally swerved missing it by just a fraction. 

"Whoops! Sorry mister!" He yelled out ignoring the finger that was through at him. 

He rolled up to the restaurant already knowing he was late but couldn't help the grin that was growing on his face. 

He stopped infront of a slightly amused slightly embrassed Bruce Wayne. 

"What are those?" Bruce asked looking wally over the other man was dressed slightly more formal then usual a black pair of slacks and a light blue button up. His red hair was wind swept but there was a large grin on his face. Bruce's embarrassment went away as he looked at the other. 

"Oh these" Wally said striking a pose, hand on hip one leg slightly bent as he used his other hand to point down to his foot. 

Bruce watched wally with fond amusement ignoring the looks from other people in front of the restaurant. 

"These are my heelys" 

"Heelys?" Bruce asked an eyebrow rasied. 

Instead of saying anything more wally just grinned nodding his head bruce chuckled softly grabbing the others hand. 

As they made there way into the restaurant that looked far to expensive for wallys taste, they received more and more stares making bruce become slightly annoyed but wally didn't seem to notice or mind he was content just being with bruce not caring what others think. 

"My I help you mister wayne?" The lady in the front desk asked looking at wally with a disapproving stare before turning back to bruce. 

"Yes we'd like a table please" bruce replied in a chipped tone the girl noticed his tone and looked guilty blushing

"Ooo! Can we get a booth?" Wally asked wheeling around the waiter who came to take them to a table. 

The waiters eyes widen as he watched wally wheel through the restaurant dogding tables and almost spilling drinks along the way. Bruce smirked at the other customers bewilderedness. 

"We uh don't actually have booths" The waiters replied grabbing a glass wine bottle that wally nearly knocked over. 

"That's a shame" Bruce said taking note of wallys slight pout. 

"Uh maybe we can find somthing" the waiter replied wally automatically perked up wheeling his was behind the waiter Bruce shook his head a smile gracing his face. 

______________________________________________________

 

"In other news it seems Bruce Wayne had been spotted with a red head today" Summer Gleason one of gothams news reporters said. 

"Could this be a start to a new relationship? They were sence holding hands and attending dinner togther. Who is this red head? Sources have said he was sence riding aroun-is this right?" Summer asked behind the camera. 

"Yeah keep rolling" a crew person yelled in respond. 

"Looks like Wayne's new fella have been riding around in heelys photos can be found bellow let us know if you know who this mysterious red head is and just who is he to Bruce Wayne? That's all thanks for tuning In" Summer said smiling at the camera 

As it shut off she turning to her superviser 

"So is this guy really riding around in heelys with bruce wayne?" Summer asked with a raised brow. 

______________________________________________________

"Wally!" 

"What!" Wally asked looking up 

"You rolled over my toe!" Bruce said picking up his foot. 

"Sorry! Can I make it up with a kiss?" Wally asked 

"Just a kiss?" Bruce asked smirking pulling wally to him placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Master bruc-" 

"Ahh!" Wally slipped his foot going forward he fell on top of bruce. 

Bruce laughed as wallys face turned bright red Alfred looking down at them through the door a twinkle of amusement I'm his eyes. 

"I'll leave you to it then" Alfred said walking off. 

"Wha-We weren't doing that!" Wally said his face growing redder then his hair. Bruce thought he could get use to this.


End file.
